


Rock-a-by baby

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey walks in to find Ian singing to Yevgeny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock-a-by baby

Ian had been on the meds for a week, when he finally started getting out of bed for longer periods of time. Mickey was so happy when he first found him in the kitchen one morning making pancakes. Mickey had grabbed Ian’s face and kissed him on the mouth, in front of Mandy, Kenyatta and Svetlana. He kissed him for at least a minute. Ian dropped his spatula in surprise.

 

Svetlana scoffed, “Get a room.”

 

Mickey flipped her off, “we will when you get your own fucking house,” Mickey retorted, but the harshness of his words.were lessened by the fact that he wasn’t looking at Svetlana, just gazing lovingly at Ian.   
Ian smiled as he picked off the spatula and wiped it off on his apron.

 

“Banana pancakes. right?”

 

“Sure,” Mickey replied, “How’re you feeling?”

 

“Uh good I guess.”

 

“You’re taking your pills right?”

 

Mandy looked up.from her plate, “Jesus Christ, Mickey, he just woke up, leave the man alone for a minute will ya?” Mickey glared.at her for a second then nodded. He kissed Ian on the cheek, grabbed his pancakes and sat next to Mandy at the table. 

Ian whistled while he cooked, he felt for the first time in weeks like himself. Well…almost…Ian still felt a little weird, while he got used to his meds. He felt a little out of it, not quite high or drowsy just…different. Almost like he had been taken out of his body and stuffed into an identical clone. But still he whistled, he was happy this morning. He had felt strong enough to get out of bed, he had even went for a run…just a mile…but still.

 

“Greeeaat now Howdy doody is whistling.” Svetlana said rolling her eyes.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey mumbled with a mouthful of pancakes  
Ian stopped whistling, “No not you Gallagher..” Mickey said giving him a quick smile, “just keep..doing what your doing..”

 

Ian looked at him, and felt that usual warmth in him that he always did when looking at Mickey’s smile. Svetlana glared at Mickey, “Fine, you…. happy boy,” she said looking at Ian, “you take care of baby today, while I work.”

 

“It’s not his fucking baby, Ian you don’t have to—” Mickey was worried about Ian’s recovery, he was happy today, Mickey was afraid Svetlana was trying to ruin it with her fucking baby bullshit. But he stopped objecting when he saw Ian’s face when he picked up his son.

Ian’s face looked adoringly at Yevgeny. Mickey had still not really held him yet, but seeing Ian do it looked so natural, they just fit. It was strange but in that moment, Mickey didn’t regret fucking Svetlana, he didn’t regret knocking her up. Ian’s smile, which he had missed so much the past couple weeks, was all that Mickey could look at.

Ian held the baby, rocking it slowly back and forth cooing at it every so often. He could feel the eyes on him, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t stop from admiring the baby. It was the first time Ian had a good look at him. He had Mickey’s nose, Mickey’s eyes, even wisps of Mickeys black hair. In these minutes, Ian couldn’t understand how Mickey could ever deny the boy was his. It was so obvious.

Ian seemed to.ignore everything, in those hours his world revolved around this tiny being. He was happier than he had been in weeks caring for the baby. Ian didn’t notice when Svetlana left for work.. He barely noticed when Mandy, gave him a side hug, her squirrel.hat and waffle house uniform already on “later loser,” she said closing the front door behind her.

Mickey walked into the living room to find Ian actually singing to the baby. Some weird song about birds or squirrels or some shit. Mickey had trouble not staring at Ian, waiting for him to switch from what seemed to be a high, to a low. However as he watched, he noticed that with each minute Ian’s smile grew, he sat up straighter and seemed to have more energy each time Yevgeny laughed.

Mickey sat beside Ian carefully. Ian had begun singing again, “And if that mockingbird don’t sing, daddy’s gonna buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring turns brass, daddy’s gonna buy you a looking glass—”

"Fuck that," Mickey mumbled quietly, but it was enough for Ian to stop singing and look up, still holding Yevy who was kicking in blissful glee.

"Excuse me?" Ian asked.

Mickey looked down lighting a cigarette, “I’m just not paying for all that shit.”

"It’s just a song Mick," Ian sighed, "And who said, it was you I was singing about…"

"The fuck you mean? I’m his fucking father…" It took Mickey a couple of minutes to think about what Ian had said, "you?" 

"Well…why not? I figure two dads are better than none, right?" Ian said smiling.

Mickey looked at Ian, holding his son and smiled hesitantly. He leaned forward kissing Ian’s head then Yevy’s. “Okay, but we are not getting a fucking mockingbird.”


End file.
